


Possession

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Violence, Yandere, blood warning, hanzo/reader - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows
Summary: In a world where Omegas are little more than possessions, your life changes when you are handed over to your Alpha





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more

Sat in the small restaurant with your eldest brother at your side, you could feel Alpha’s eyes lingering on your body as they passed your table. Every man or woman that walked past sent shivers down your spine, you couldn’t help but guess that every person who got close would be your alpha… To some, perhaps it was odd that you had never seen or met your alpha before, but it wasn’t your place to have any say in the agreement. You were merely an omega, the lowest class in this society; your sole purpose was for breeding. It wasn’t exactly unusual, despite barely ever seeing any other omegas; you knew that it was common knowledge omegas were quickly handed over to their new families as soon as they were of age. In fact, that’s exactly what the foundations of your childhood were based on. Whilst your alpha and beta siblings scampered outside, playing fighting in the sunlight, you were forced to remain in the shadows. Whilst the others learned how to read and write, you were forced to remain by your nanny’s side. Your sole purpose was to breed, without that, you were worthless. 

Golden lights flickered overhead as the storm outside the wooden paneled windows howled, with a soft jump you quickly wrapped a hand around your brother’s arm as you shifted closer to his warmth - the scent of his rank calmed you down slightly. After your father had died, your eldest brother had taken the reigns as the family’s alpha male. Your father’s death didn’t really upset you as you barely knew the man, you figured you didn’t mean much to him as the weakest of his breed. A sharp gust of wind suddenly flew into the restaurant as the front doors were opened. Shudders ran down your spine as your hair was violently thrown about your jaw, but the real chills were a result of the sharply dressed men who were staring directly at you.

They were roughly the same height, both wearing smart suits and heavy winter coats that fit their lean bodies perfectly. Despite the clear difference of age, they held alikeness on their faces. The presumably younger brother had cropped black hair, sparkling brown eyes and a small smirk on his lips, whilst the elder brother’s lips were pressed into a straight line, his piercingly dark eyes tearing into your soul. A rich, musky scent slapped you across the face as the brothers calmly made their way through the restaurant towards you. The smell was almost overpowering… It seemed to take you by the throat if it were possible; it trickled into your veins and made your legs weak. Clinging tightly towards your brother, you pressed your body against his arm as the pair sat beside you. 

Wine and expensive food was dealt all evening, yet you couldn’t force yourself to eat a morsel. As the night went on, the brothers grew more relaxed in the arranged meeting. The younger brother, who you discovered his name to be Genji, was rather cheerful. He kept laughing and retelling playful stories, which you and your brother politely humored. As the conversation deepened, you wished then that Genji was your assigned mate, god, he didn’t frighten you as much as his eerily silent brother. On the contrast, Hanzo’s predatory gaze showed no emotion, but was carefully locked onto your body - little did you know, he had mentally begun to undress you.

His eyes traced every curve and movement of your being… You weren’t the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not that that was surprising, from an early age Hanzo had been bathed in the finest riches of life, which included beautiful women. If he really wished, he could have spent a life of luxury, sleeping with female alphas for the rest of his life as his brother had shamelessly chosen to do. Yet, that’s not what he wished for. As the eldest of the Shimada clan, Hanzo promised that he would take over his father’s legacy, and by doing so, he needed airs. From a simple glance at your broad hips and the dart of pink as you traced your tongue across your bottom lip, he knew you were perfect. 

When the time came for you to part from you brother, the audacity of the situation finally hit you. Thick tears threatened to spill from your eyes as the Shimada brothers led you to the taxi. With Hanzo’s hand pressed against the dip in your spine, forcing your forward, you quickly stole a glance over your shoulder to see your brother shaking his head - you knew then that you couldn’t disappoint him. The journey to your new home only took a few hours but felt like a lifetime. Watching the streetlights of the once familiar city melt into the darkness, the urge to sob pressed against your gut. “Why are you crying?”.

Turning your head to face the man sat beside you, you whimpered softly at the brief wave of kindness that glimmered in Genji’s eyes. “I’m scared” you mouthed, nodding your head towards Hanzo who sat in the passenger seat in front of you. Almost sympathetically, Genji smiled. Slowly darting a hand inside his blazer pocket, he scribbled a note on a napkin from the restaurant before handing it to you. Lifting a finger to his lips, Genji tapped his other hand against the red fabric in your grasp. Taking your hand in his, he curled your fingers around the napkin and guided you to slip it into your boot. With his lips only centimeters from your ear, he mumbled lowly, “Don’t read it till your alone, anja, don’t let Hanzo see it eith-“. 

“Genji” a stern voice suddenly cracked through the car. It’s fierceness forced a tear to trickle down your cheek in shock. Laughing and raising his palms to his brother, Genji shook his head apologetically. “Ah ah ah big brother” he teased, “I’m just talking to my little sister”. From the rearview mirror, you could see Hanzo narrowing his eyes as he maliciously glared at his brother. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

“She’s not your sister. She’s nothing to you. Forget her, after tonight you will not see her again”. 

Worryingly, Hanzo’s words sounded less like a threat and far more like a promise. Burying yourself deeper into the leather car seat, you clenched your eyes shut and pleaded for the journey to be over. The sooner you could sleep, the quicker you would be rid of the nightmare you were currently living in and could slip into a coma of sweet dreams… Yet, that was not what Hanzo had planned for the night. 

 

Waking with a sharp jolt, you widened your eyes as panic rose in your throat. Whipping your head around the room, you didn’t recognize surroundings. Fear and bile churned in your stomach you hurriedly pushed the silk sheets of your body and swung your feet from the bed where you lay. The sudden chill of the tiled floor made you wince, but you carefully lifted yourself to stand upright. Carefully tiptoeing across the room; you made your way towards a glimmer of moonlight that shimmered through the crack in the curtains. With the expensive fabric in your grasp, you threw them apart, flooding the room with a blindingly cool light. Around you, fine tapestries covered every inch of the tall walls. Above your head, silver chandeliers hung, the glass glinting softly as you marveled in awe. The light bounced across the room, casting shimmers like stars through the darkness. Something glinted in the corner of your eyes, capturing your attention for a moment. 

Spinning on your heels, you paced slowly towards a full-length mirror. The glass itself was framed in bone; ivory dragons were carved around golden pillars, before the table sat a large glass vanity, filled with lavish jewelry and pearls, which was exquisitely beautiful, yet… your mind was elsewhere. A nauseous feeling swept through your body as you stared blankly at your reflection. Your familiar dress from before had vanished; the welcoming scent of home had been scrubbed from your being. Instead, you were dressed in a transparent white dress that cinched tightly at your waist with a corset styled belt, yet flowed loosely down to your ankles. Beneath the dress, you were entirely naked, however… the cool breeze from the window beside you suddenly reminded you of how vulnerable you really were. 

Without a single noise, a figure slipped from a shadowed corner of the room towards you. Like a phantom, you didn’t see him walk or get up from the chair he was sat at, but he was suddenly behind you with his large hands wrapped tightly around your waist. Inhaling deeply, Hanzo familiarized himself with the scent of your hair – were you not aware of how intoxicatingly sweet you smelt? Hormones pulsed through his veins as the primal urge to breed you screamed in his ears. Raising his hands to cup at your breasts, you sharply gasped in horror as you stared at your reflection. Swatting him away, you spun around to face the man in self-defense.

The disobedience, however, simply made Hanzo’s dark eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Long arms stretched outwards as Hanzo placed his palms on either side of the vanity behind you, skillfully locking you in place between him and the furniture. Ironic be it may, you were worth no more than anything else in this room. That’s all you’d ever be, a possession to your alpha, your master. Perhaps you weren’t quite aware of that, perhaps your nanny never taught you your place… Hanzo was determined to change that, however. Pacing forward slowly, Hanzo brought his hips to press against yours, suddenly alerting you of his desperation as the hardness of his groin grazed against your stomach. His eyes never left yours though, somehow you found yourself being mesmerized in the amber flakes in his irises as his scent turned your muscles to butter. 

Much like a poised wolf, Hanzo froze his body, his muscles twitching as he breathed heavily. Long strands of raven black hair hung loosely around his face, only wavering slightly as he breathed. As you went to part your lips to speak, the hunter finally snapped into action. His lips pressed roughly against your own, bruising your flesh as he battered his skull against yours. Hands began exploring your body, pinching your curves and soft flesh as Hanzo hungrily darted his tongue into the cavity of your mouth. The taste of blood washed against your own tongue as your lips bleed under the kiss. Towering over you, Hanzo arched his back to deepen the kiss, his fingers roughly digging into your ass. Sudden droplets of tears splashed against your bare collarbones as you whimpered under your alpha’s control. 

Snapping upright, Hanzo wiped the blood from his lips on the back of his hand before reaching to unbutton his black shirt. “Bed. Now” he growled lowly, not bothering to even look at your trembling form as he folded his clothes over the back of a chair. Scampering forward, you threw yourself onto the bed out of pure terror. As you crawled forwards on your knees, a sudden smack resonated through the room as Hanzo slapped your ass. Falling forward, your loud sobs were muffled into the pillow as your alpha began to crawl over. With a knee on either side of your body, Hanzo stared down at your back in slight amusement. Roughly taking a fistful of your hair, Hanzo pulled your head from the pillow as his teeth stretched your earlobe. “Fucking look at me” he hissed, before slowly tracing his tongue down your tear-stained cheek. Hesitantly turning over onto your back, the pure primal look in Hanzo’s eyes pierced fear like a dagger into your heart, yet his scent… His scent caused your pussy to grow slick and greedy for his touch. 

A scream caught in your throat as Hanzo sank his teeth into your shoulder, marking you as his own. Blood trickled from the fresh wound across your breasts, staining the lace dress, but Hanzo lapped it up ‘oh-so-eagerly’. Flickered his tongue across the beads of your nipple, he sucked the sensitive skin roughly. His other hand snaked its way between your thighs, forcefully pushing them open before dragging his nail across your slit. Pleased with the reaction he was causing, Hanzo smirked as he brought his hands to cup your ass cheeks, his thumbs pressing into your hips as he lifted your lower body into his lap. Trembling beneath him, you went to cover your eyes, yet Hanzo saw. Placing a palm on your forehead, he forced your head away from your hands in a forceful jolt. “Watch me. Watch me, you stupid bitch”. Freely crying now, you blinked away the tears to return Hanzo’s gaze. Now satisfied, Hanzo leaned towards you. Expecting another kiss, you forced yourself back into the plush mattress, but what instead came, shocked you far more than any kiss could.

Roughly sliding into you, Hanzo’s erect dick stretched out your walls to make you howl in pain. Throwing his head back, your hands clawed at the sheets beneath you as another strong wave of hormones crashed like a tidal wave over your body. Drowning in his scent, each thrust and rock of his hips grew a little sweeter as your body soon adjusted to the pain. Slowly, you fell into a haze of numb pleasure. As the alpha that loomed above you crashed roughly against your core over and over, you gasped and cried sweetly. The sight of you scared with his mark, fully covered in his scent and mewling under his touch was enough to send Hanzo over the edge. Finally releasing his seed inside of you, you panted heavily as you felt his warmth spread in your core. Quickly sliding out from you, Hanzo tilted his head as he watched his seed spill from your body. With a dry chuckle, he pressed his thumb against your slit, not allowing for another drop to be wasted. Staring at him, your vision blurred, Hanzo’s shadowy frame soon merged with the dark fabrics draped on the walls. As exhaustion lulled you to sleep, Hanzo slipped from the bed before staring at you for a few moments. Turning onto your side, your body felt hot and raw, yet as soon as Hanzo was dressed and disappeared through the door in the darkness, you hated yourself for feeling this way but… you suddenly missed the addicting heat of his scent.


End file.
